The Actor and The Writer
by s jackson cullen
Summary: Edward cullen the new it actor in meets bella swan writer at a bar after a night of passion they begin a relationship but there are ex-girlfriend and boyfriends to destroy Paradise.


THE L.A. LIFE

I was sitting at home on my laptop I was supposed to be writing my next book but instead I was watch E! and heard but how Edward Cullen is a father his ex-girlfriend Jessica Stanley had their baby and didn't tell him and now she is duggie and is in rehab he now has to look after his 4 year old son Mason Zac Stanley-Cullen who he has never meet and his acting career. I couldn't believe that a mother would not tell the father about a baby. After not getting any way with my book I decide to a bar I say bar it more like a club. When I got there I went straight to the bar I had vodka shot and that's when I saw him Mr Fuck me himself Edward Cullen surrounded by women and he didn't look like he wanted to be there then he walked over to me just as I ask the bartender for another shot "you take your licker hard then"

"Yes" I said "got a problem with it"

"No I like a girl who can take her licker hard"

"Are you flirting with me?"

"Is it working?"

"Maybe but there are at least 10 girls here willing to do anything with you"

"I like a challenge"

"I'm sure you do"

"So what do you do for living you don't look like a wannabe actress or dancer"

"You're right I'm a writer I write books and help write movie scripts"

"Wow anything I know"

"Um maybe I helped write the movies inception and no strings attached and Gnomeo and Juliet which will be out soon"

"Wow and books?"

"Vampire diaries"

"My mom and sister and sister in law love those books"

"Thanks

We spent the next hour just talk about normal things till he said that we should go back to his place what the hell I will never get this offer again so we left for his place we got in this Boxster S Black Edition Porsche we turned up at house I say house it is more like a mansion we were greeted at the door by a blonde woman

"Hey Tanya how did Mas get to sleep" Edward said to a to blonde

"He was as good as gold"

"Bella this is Tanya my son's Nanny Tanya this is my friend Bella."

And then a little boy who look just like Edward came down the stairs DADDY! He said as he ran into Edwards's arms then he whisper something in Edward's ear the Edward lifted the sleeves on mason top there were bruise on his arms Edward looked up at Tanya with anger in this eyes did you do this to my son

No of course not

Why would my son lie he would call you mom so you hit him you bitch

Um Edward do you want me to take mason back to his room well you deal with Tanya

Thank you Bella that would be great mas go with Bella to your room I'll be there in a min.

Ok daddy

I followed mason to his room "what do you want to do well we wait for your daddy"

"CARS he shouted he ran and got the Cars DVD put it the DVD player in his room we sat on his bed mason put his head on my lap and fell asleep 10 minute into the movie

Half an hour later Edward came into the room an saw that mason was asleep

"Sorry about this"

"It ok" I said to him well I was trying to move mason head onto his pillow I went to him and hugged him

"What happen with Tanya? I asked.

"She just wanted the job to get to me" he said in a sad voice

"I'm sorry" I said

"It okay" he said then he kissed me it was the best kiss ever

Bedroom I whispered

EDWARD'S P.O.V

I locked the door. My jacket and shirt were the first things to hit the floor. I removed the bun from her hair and let her brown locks fall to her shoulders.

"Much better," I said gripping the back of her hair and kissing the exposed flesh on her neck. I heard muffled moans coming from her. I ran my hands down her back and over her butt.

I took of her top and jeans. I roughly removed the dressed and kissed my way back up her body. "Blue lace my favourite," I said kissing the top of her breast.

I could feel her breathing get heavier and I knew she was still trying to resist. She grabbed the back of my head and placed her lips on mine once again. I once again lifted her in my arms and took her to my bedroom. I tossed her down on the bed and she reached for the belt on my pants.

I removed my pants on my own along with my shoes and climbed on top of her. I pulled her with me to the centre of the bed her lips never leaving mine. I ran my hands down the side of her body and around her back. I undid the clasp on her bar and quickly pulled it off. "Amazing," I said gazing down at her and she meet my gaze.

I went back to work. I laid light kisses along the flesh around her nipple. I could hear a small whimper coming from her.

I wrapped my mouth around her breast and flicked my tongue across her nipple. "Oh my god," Bella moaned out and ran her fingers through my hair. I smiled against her flesh and continued to my action.

"I am going to make you feel so good," I said kissing my way down her stomach.

I pulled off her soaked panties and tossed them on the floor. I gazed up at her from in between her legs and she was biting her lip nervously. I took in her scent and then darted my tongue out. I ran it along her slit and enjoyed the taste of her sweet honey. I felt her raise her hips up and it just encouraged me.

I shoved my tongue deep inside of her and she grabbed the back of my head. "Oh god more," I heard her moan. "Please more," she said begging for me.

"As you wish," I said placing my tongue on her clit and inserting two fingers deep inside of her. "God you taste so fucking good," I said continuing my action.

"Oh god Edward," Bella moaned out. I loved hearing her say my name. "I am so close Edward," she said gripping onto my hair tighter.

I wanted to bring her over the edge and I sped up my fingers. "EDWARD!" Bella screamed out as she clamped down around my fingers. I felt her juices spill over my hands and I slowly removed them.

I kissed my way back up her body and ran my wet fingers along her lips. "You are so fucking perfect," I said sucking her juices off my finger and she licked her lips.

Bella grabbed me into another kiss. I knew she wanted it. I reached over to the nightstand and pulled out a box of condom. I took on foil package out and ripped it open. She watched me intently as I rolled it over my hard cock. "I need your cock inside me," Bella said gripping the side of the sheets. I shoved myself deep inside of Bella. She screamed out at the invasion and I quickly began to move within her.

Bella wrapped her legs tightly around me forcing me deep inside of her. "Oh Edward,' she moaned out running her nails along my back. I knew she would leave marks but I don't care.

"Fuck Bella," I moaned out. "You're so tight….you feel so good…..shit." I never felt this way before it was like I was on fire and I didn't want it to end.

"Please Edward faster," Bella begged and I obliged. "HARDER!" She screamed out. I grabbed the back of my headboard for leverage and began to move harder inside of her.

"Oh god fuck Bella!" I knew that I was reaching my end but I wanted to peak with her. I reached down to her swollen clit and began to rub circles with my thumb.

"Oh yes!" Bella moaned out gripping the sheets. "I am so close baby," she moaned.

"Me too fuck," I said trying to control my own release. "Cum for me cum with me," I chanted.

"Oh I am cumming," Bella moaned out. "FUCK YESS!" She screamed out as she clamped down around me and my release came with hers.

"Fuck," I said riding out my orgasm. I collapsed on top of her and we both lay their panting. I rolled over onto my back and tossed the condom in my trash.


End file.
